


Milk & Honey

by sunshineandaisies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, One Shot Collection, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandaisies/pseuds/sunshineandaisies
Summary: Short and fluffy Remus/Hermione one shots for the soul <3333
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chocolate and Cinnamon

March 4th, 1975.

It was Remus' birthday. 

The 3 other Marauders and Hermione had been planning his surprise party for weeks. On the first week, Hermione took the boys to muggle London (with Dumbledore's permission, of course) to get all kinds of cool party gags and decor for the party. Apparently Pureblood's didn't celebrate their birthdays with streamers, balloons, and poppers and well....that just did not sit right with the Muggleborn. They bought various Muggle chocolates for him to try out from Cadbury Eggs to Chocolate Poprocks. On the second week, they went into London once again to visit a local bakery shop who blew up a group photo of all of them and had it plastered ontop a 3 layered chocolate cake. By this time, Remus was already suspicious though each of them kept their mouths shut as promised. 

Today is the big day. The Gang made sure to act nonchalant all morning; wish him a Happy Birthday and go on with their day. It was a 50/50% that he either thinks they forgot his birthday (which is what they want) or he catches on, in that case they wouldn't mind that much.

Hermione was very excited for him to open her gift. Ever since the inevitable prophetic Time-Traveling incident a couple months ago, Remus had butted his way into her life. 

But in a good way.

It started with the little things like him asking if he could sit with her at the library or if she wanted to borrow his notes. Those little actions played as a gateway leading them to present day where they'd be found reading their favorite books together by the Great Lake on weekends lying side by side talking about anything and everything. Any passerby who didn't know a damn thing about either of them would just see two blushing-giddy teenagers so obviously in love with each other. Whenever one of them was turned the other would be staring at them with such adoration. Most of the time, the person staring was Remus. Hermione had always denied all of these claims from her girlfriends, though. She didn't believe he even saw her in that light, perhaps not being recognized as a woman until 4th year by her longtime crush had some after effects. 

After befriending The Marauders or more importantly, Remus, she finally accepted the fact that this was permanent. She was going to be stuck here and she was going to have to deal with it. She needed to move forward. Dumbledore had told if her she wanted to keep her past to herself, that was fine and she thanked him for being understanding. To her, it wasn't necessary for anyone but Dumbledore and other Ministry officials to know anyway, she could prevent what was to come from happening without the additional drama of involving the Marauders and Lily into it. She was ready to take on the world once more if it meant Harry got to grow up with his family. If it meant Molly hadn't lost Gideon or Fabian. If it meant Peter never turned to the Dark Side. If it meant Alice and Frank were never tortured by that bitch. She knew she was capable of turning everything around and that's what brought her peace. She was here to change everything for the better and to start living.

As Hermione and James levitated crates of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey down the One-Eyed Witch passage, they saw a light flashing at them repeatedly from the end of it indicating that they needed to move their arses because Remus was coming back from prefect rounds. She and James ran as fast as a they possibly could to Sirius and each hopped on a broom he brought with him. Well, actually Hermione clung onto Sirius as he rode because she's still scared shitless of heights. He took the crate Hermione was holding from her hands and told her to make sure she's distracted our dear ole Remmy for a solid 15-20 minutes with a saucy wink. Hermione thumped the back of his head before she set off to find that Werewolf.

\----------------

She saw a tall boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair walking down the corridor with his back towards her and she bit her lip nervously toying with the gift in her pocket.

"Remmy!" she whisper shouted waving frantically and jogging towards HIM. He turned around and his once previous bored expression morphed into one of such genuine joy. A boyish grin made its way onto his cute face and he stopped walking to face her. Well, look down at her. Literally. He had a good 8-9 inches on her.

"Mione, not that I'm not glad to see you because I am, but what are you doing down here so late? Filch will have your head if he sees you and I don't want you getting in trouble." he furrowed his brows trying to think of why his Hermione would willingly break the rules.

"I have something real cool to show you, but we must go quickly. It's in the Room of Requirements."

"Room of Requirements? Hermione wha-"she didn't let him finish his thoughts as she threw James cloak over themselves, intertwined their hands, and ran.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked looking amusedly at her once they made it to the blank wall.

"Nope" she replied smiling cheekily. He playfully rolled his eyes as they waited for the doors to appear. Their hands still intertwined, but neither wanting to let go. a

As they walked in, Remus drank in the sight both in front and beside him. Beside him was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. She was wearing an oversize lavender sweater knitted by The Mrs. Potter, dark blue bellbottoms, and her signature messy bun with curls tumbling out. She called this her lazy outfit, but he thought she looked perfect. Looking away and blushing furiously, he realized he didn't recognize this room at all.

The girl beside him seemed to be having the exact same thoughts as him. She looked at the boy next to her and compared him to the man she knew in the future. She definitely liked this one better. His boyish grins actually reached his eyes, he looked healthy, he was less tired, and his eyes didn't hold the years of pain he would have had to endure hadn't she came back. She admired his shaggy blonde-brown hair that curled at the end, icy blue eyes, and the height difference between them. She loved his hugs and how he'd rest his chin atop her head while he trace circles on her back. Warmth filled her chest as she thought of this and she had to turn her head to cover her smile. Going back to reality, she brought him to the middle of the room. Looking around, she explained to him that this was her childhood room before her parents died and she was forced to move. The room definitely had Hermione touches to them from the lavender colored walls to the two bookshelves filled to the brim with Advanced Textbooks and Classic English Literature. She moved them to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I've never really opened myself up to anyone let alone shown anyone my room, so be grateful." she teased, but the statement alone had a lot of truth to it. His eyes softened significantly at this, but he played along.

"Oh I apologize, your majesty. I am forever grateful to be in your presence." he stood up for a second just to bow graciously. She giggled at this telling him he was dummy and to sit back down.

"Like I said earlier, I have something for you. Something real special. I know you said no birthday gifts and all that junk, but I think you knew none of us would follow that rule. And before you say no, hear me out Remmy. You have to accept my gift. Please." she finished this off with her signature doe eyes looking up at him beneath her lashes which worked every. single. time. He shook his head smiling and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. Just know I'm allowing this because it's you and I could never say no to you." he admitted quietly. Taking that as a yes, she excitedly took the small wrapped box from her back pocket and handed it to him. He inspected it curiously and even shook it around to try and guess what it could be. He unwrapped the tiny thing and opened the tiny box. 

Inside it was a tiny vial. 

He looked at her with an expression almost as if saying' well, what the hell is it?' She took the box and put it down gently to side then took both of his hands. Remus looked down slowly from their hands and back to her face, the tips of his ears beginning to resemble cherries. He could feel his brain struggling to stay concentrated. God, he was such a virgin she was only holding his hands. He smiled with a quirk of his eyebrow still wondering what was going on.

"You're probably wondering what the fuck that liquid is inside the vial and well, it's called Wolfsbane." she looked at his face to see if his expression changed, it was unreadable. 

Continuing on, "I used to have a teacher back home who was a Werewolf, I would get tasked to find the ingredients for and to brew for this potion he'd invented. And I know you're wondering, 'Why would they enlist a student to do that?' Well for one thing, I'm the brightest witch of my age. For another, I accidentally found out about it and offered to be of help. When you-"

"Hermione, what does that have to do wit-"

"Oh, hush you. Just keep your cute mouth shut." she mocked exasperation, but gave him a knowing smile to let him know she was joking but to still shut the fuck up. He look amused, but said nothing.

"As I was saying, when you let me into your life and told me you were a werewolf, I knew I had to make this. This-" she let go of one of Remus' hands and picked up the vial and held it in front of them to look at.

"is a potion called Wolfsbane which allows Werewolves to keep their minds post-transformation. It does not cure rather relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy. You will be able to hold onto your mental faculties after transformation rendering you from being a danger to yourself and others to becoming a sleepy ordinary wolf fully aware of your surroundings. This way, you'll be able to transform with the guys without the fear of hurting them or anyone else for that matter." She sneaked a look at him through her lashes and saw he wore a shocked expression like a million thoughts were racing through his head, but he knew better than to be vocal about them. At least, not yet. She continued.

"If you're weary of it working, I want to state that I've made this potion about 80 other times in the past and I'd never give you something to drink that wasn't 100% full proof. I know I could've given this to you weeks ago and I'm sorry I didn't make it earlier, but the ingredients are rare and difficult to find but with Dumbledore's help I was able to-

Hermione was cut off by lips crashing into hers and hands cradling her face, she dropped the vial onto the fluffy bed in shock. She sat there not knowing what to do for a few seconds until she realized what was happening and happily kissed back. Her palms rested on his chest as their tongues wrested for dominance. He tasted of chocolate. She tasted of cinnamon. Things were getting heated, so Hermione took this as the time to pull away first. Even though she didn't want to. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever, each growing significantly redder by the second. After a few more seconds, they couldn't take it any longer and went sent into a fit of laughter. They hugged each other tightly after their laughing fit with the biggest smiles on their faces, neither wanting to let go. Remus stroked her unruly hair he loved so much and pecked the top of her head then pulled back still hugging her. He looked at her with glimmering eyes and his signature boyish grin.

"Mione, I don't even know what to say. This is just.....amazing. You're amazing. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this-" she tried interrupting him at this probably to insist that he doesn't owe her rat shit till he shushed her.

"Though, I have one idea how I can. I'd like to take you on a date and after that another one and another one. I want to kiss you and hold you like this everyday in private and in public. I want to show you off to everyone we know and even people we don't. I want to cuddle with you by the Great Lake as you read Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time, I want to wake up everyday to the sun shining on your face as you groggily wake up, I want to be the shoulder you cry on. I want you." 

Hermione looked at him with a look so full of love, he stopped breathing for a few seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly took him down with her. 

"I want you too" she whispered into his neck sending shivers down his body.

Remus and Hermione were an hour late to his party. No one questioned why once they saw how Hermione's hair was unrulier than usual or how Remus' shirt was unusually untucked and his tie was gone. They just wore knowing smirks upon seeing them walk into the common room hand in hand looking like they couldn't be more happier and handed each of them a bottle.

Fin.


	2. Hermione + Firewhisky

It was a Friday night and the Marauders had taken out the Firewhiskey they knicked from Hogsmeade the other day to share with the rest of the Gryffindor common room. Everyone got drunk and stumbled into their own respective personalities. James became the philosophical drunk that giggled too much, Sirius the affectionate lovey dovey, Peter the sleepy one, and Remus managed to stay the same but more confident. The girls, however, became riled up with the Firewhisky. They went on passionate rants about abolishing Elvish slavery, blood purity, and the stigmas associated with magical creatures.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the couch as Sirius lay upside down on it, Lily and James beside him, Remus in the armchair, and Peter sitting criss cross on the floor. The rest of the Gryffindors were doing god knows what. 

"I believe that whether or not Elfs really enjoy what they do, it's solely due to the centuries of chattel slavery brought upon their kind by those nasty Purebloods." Hermione declared, her cheeks red from all of the alcohol. Lily nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yes, absolutely. They are treated horribly by most people, if not all, but ourselves. I wonder how many times they actually get thanked by the students for all of the meals they prepare us day to day." she scoffed. 

"Hermione?" James interrupted with a contemplative expression as he tilted his head to look at her. Hermione stopped pacing and turned her head towards James. 

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Werewolves?" he knew he was being bold with this question, but he also knew it needed to be done. Remus had a crush on Hermione ever since she fell out of the sky and onto their dormitory floor. He just always denied himself of any love because he didn't truly believe any girl would be okay with what he was let alone love him. James was observant, not that anyone noticed because of how dumb he'd act, but he really was and for weeks he'd been observing Remus refrain himself from pursuing something with Hermione. James understood this stemmed from insecurities, but he believed that his best mate deserved love; true love and that's exactly what she'd have to offer. She'd confided in James weeks ago about how much she liked Remus and now James was a man on a mission.

The room was silent for a few moments seeing as Lily and all of the Marauders knew about Remus' condition already, but they still anticipated hearing her response. They all held their breath, Sirius even got up and sat upright awaiting her reply. Remus covered his face with one of his hands, as if he'd just accepted the inevitable rejection. It took her a bit to come up with an answer, but in no time she began pacing and had the same determined-passionate look back on her face.

"Well, in regards to what we were discussing previously I honestly believe Werewolves are unjustly discriminated against. Nobody chooses to be born with Lycanthropy, so why do we act like they do? Why do we act like they're these blood thirsty beasts, when the only Werewolf that fits that description is Greyback who probably turned that way because of all of these bloody useless stereotypes. They are being shunned, outed, and shamed for something they literally can't control. I'll bet you all the galleons in the world that those same people who like to run their mouths about Werewolves aren't doing a damn thing to actually go out and create a cure for Lycanthropy or at least stabilize it's effects. The Wizarding World has stigmatized them as a whole and this harmful categorization of the lot of them is because people are afraid of things they don't understand, they don't even bother giving these folks a chance. I'm talking from experience. It's heartbreaking that these people are now Werewolves, but that just begs the question of how can we help them through it and how can we as a society learn to truly accept them? Anyway, is this about Remus' condition because I figured it out on like the first week here and I'm completely fine with it" she finished this thought off by halting her pacing and looking up to be met by 5 flabbergasted faces, mouths agape slightly. They stayed like this for a good 3 minutes before Sirius broke the silence.

"How did you..."

"First off, his nickname is Moony. You refer to his Lycanthropy as his 'Furry Little Problem', and he always disappears on the night of the full moon. Like I said though, I'm fine with it."

"W-well wow, Mione. I don't really know what to say besides you really are the Brightest Witch of your age." James said with an appreciative expression. 'Bingo' he thought to himself.

Sirius wore a cheshire cat grin similar to Nymphadora's and had both of his arms resting behind his head waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Lily was leaning against James shoulder with her eyes closed wearing a secret smile as if she knows something everyone else doesn't.

Peter was giggling and looking back and forth from Remus to Hermione.

Remus was out of his chair in 2 seconds top and his arms were wrapped around Hermione, his lips met hers and sparks flew.

Clapping, whooping, and fireworks came from James and Sirius until the sun came up.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Granger, you're up first."

If you happened to be walking by that class at that very moment, you'd be able to hear a pin drop in there. No joke. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes, but made way to the front to face her opponent. As she got up from her seat she analyzed the facial expressions her new-found friends were making. 

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all shot furious glares towards the teacher, no doubt, at the fact that this Defense teacher just paired her; a new transfer student against the top student who just so happened to be the most vile person in all of Hogwarts: Lucius Malfoy. She noticed Remus looked the angriest, but she didn't know why. His hands were clenched into fists and seeing as the Full Moon nearing, his patience was wearing and he looked just about ready to snap. Hermione suspected it was just the Full Moon's doing.

Lily and Alice were biting their nails and shooting each other worried expressions, as if already expecting the worst for her, which was understandable after hearing from Sirius a week back that Lucius once hexed a student so badly while dueling, the bloke was in the Hospital Wing for a solid two months. 

Harry was the last person she looked towards as she reached the front, he gave her an encouraging smile and didn't look worried in the slightest. He even gave her a thumbs-up. This made her mirror his expressions. No one in that class, but Harry was aware that Hermione would be fine.

If anything, Lucius should be frightened. Again, no one but Harry knew that Hermione had basically founded a club that trained you to defend yourself from blood supremacists her 5th year or that she had fought in one of the most deadliest wars where she killed hundreds of Death Eaters or that she trained for hours on ends alone after what went down on the floors of Malfoy Manor. She was a natural born fighter and a hell of a smart Witch to top it off.

This was not going to end how everyone expected it.

As she faced Lucius, she was met with a grin that would make any person shudder. 

However, she'd seen that too many times to count on his rotten son. She wore a stoic expression.

"Wands at the ready." Mr. Arteschemus commanded, looking at the two of them. Everyone in the class held their breath.

"Ready, Mudblood?" he mouthed, smirking wickedly. The teacher didn't seem to notice. Her expression remained stoic, but the grip on her wand tightened just a bit.

"Begin"

It was over before it even started. 

16 different hexes and defense spells hit Malfoy all over his body in the milliseconds, he was disarmed as soon as the Defense teacher finished saying begin. Hermione elegantly swished her wand around for each spell she casted, one after the other after the other. She kept her eyes on Malfoy the whole time and maintained perfect posture. The duel was finished in a max of 2 minutes, the fastest any has ended. Malfoy was left dangling from his underwear in the air sporting an ultimate wedgie. His robes had also changed somewhere amidst the duel into a pink ballerina get-up. He was positively fuming.

The class and the teacher stared in silent awe at Hermione before Sirius and Harry broke the silence their howls of laughter and desk banging. Following suit, the rest of the Gryffindors broke into laughter and whoopings could be heard coming from James. Lily had her head thrown back, tears in her eyes at the sight of Malfoy. Hufflepuffs clapped and looked at her as if she were an angel, they all hated Lucius and how he treated them. The Ravenclaws were snapping their fingers in approval, they admired her technique and knowledge of so many spells. Hell, even some of the Slytherins were snickering. 

She didn't break eye contact with Lucius until it was time to go back to respected seats. The teacher gave her top marked and smiled proudly at her. He eventually quieted the class down and casted a spell that let Lucius down, unfortunately he lost his balance and fell down on his ass. This caused his face to go even more red, if possible, and he stomped out of the classroom giving a hard cold glare at anyone who looked his way. Once he left the majority of the class broke into applause once again

"Brava, Miss. Granger. 100 points will be granted to Gryffindor for such an advanced and outstanding performance. Class, take note on the duel you just witnessed and let Miss. Granger serve as a template for how skilled you should be motivated to be one day. Again, well done." Mr Arteschemus' said beaming.

At this, The Gryffindors started a chant, "Hermione is our Queen" before the teacher had reluctantly made them settle down for the 3rd time. He rolled his eyes, but smiled while doing so.

Hermione's eyes sparkled with mirth and she gave a toothy grin as she mock bowed then made her way to head back to her seat next to Harry. Harry and her looked at each other and dissolved into giggles as soon as her bum hit the seat and they had to cover their mouths to suppress the snorts that were going to come flying out. Harry knew how good that must've felt for Hermione. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly tapping her shoulder. 

"You're my fucking hero, Granger." a Ravenclaw named Terry whispered from the seat behind her. She turned around and a light blush dusted her cheeks. She didn't like Terry like that, but boy was he cute and quite friendly

"Thanks, Ter." she replied back with a smile, he returned it and his ears tinted red. Harry kicked her feet and gave her a look that she could only interpret as 'if you don't get with him, bitch, i will." She rolled her eyes playfully and went back to listening to whatever Mr. Arteschemus' was saying.

None of them noticed the sulking Werewolf watching from the table across the room with an irritated look on his face. James patted his back sympathetically.

"Welcome to the club, mate."

*TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER*


End file.
